Sonic and the Secret Rings:A Alternative Retelling
by Sonic2nd
Summary: Sonic befriends a mysterious genie named Shahra while also having to deal with the evil Erazor. An Alternative Retelling to SATSR which features characters not seen in the game!
1. The Meeting

_Author's Notes: This is a alternative retelling of the Sonic and Secret Rings game. I have not played the game or read any major spoilers about the storyline in the Secret Ring games. Therefore my story will be different from the story in the actual game._

**Sonic and the Secret Rings (Alternative Retelling) By Sonic2nd**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up on what appears to be just another regular day. He stretches a bit before heading out the door of his house. He notices that the scenery has changed. Instead of vast flora there is only sand, sand that appears to be covering the entire landscape.

_Was there a massive drought?_ Sonic wonders. While surveying the area he notices a sparkling object on the ground. He picks it up and sees that it is a golden ring. The ring starts to glow. A young woman appears from the ring. She has pointed ears and is a dressed in an Arabian type of outfit.

"Hello there. My name is Shahra." She greets Sonic.

"Hi. I don't suppose you happen to know what's going on around here?" Sonic asks.

"What do you mean?"

"This place was a forest yesterday filled with animals and plant life. Look at it now. It's a desert."

"I sense that this has been caused by evil magic. Could it be Erazor's doing?" She ponders.

"Let me guess this 'Erazor' is up to no good?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, it has been foretold that only the chosen one can stop him."

"Chosen or not I'm going."

"To where?"

"To stop this Erazor of course."

"Wait! I must come with you! You found my ring. That means you're my master."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Shahra the genie."

"A genie, huh?"

"Yes, these gold bracelets I wear.." She holds up her arms revealing a golden bracelet on each one. "…are proof of my bond. A bond which is now under your control."

Well Shahra, I believe that everyone should be free to do what they want." He hands her back the ring. "Here. I don't need it."

She looks at him puzzled. "You're certainly are different from the others that I've met."

"You little fool!" An unseen voice yells.

"Is it him?" She asks looking worried.

Sonic is about to ask 'Who?' when Erazor appears in front of the two.

"Shahra, come with me! Together we can rule the world!"

"Never!"

"You dare refuse me?!"

"Hey purple guy, are the one who changed everything into a desert?" Sonic interupts.

Erazor glances at Sonic. "Yes, this was all my doing."

"Then change it all back before I have to force you to." Sonic says to Erazor.

Erazor now looks at Sonic with pure contempt before turning back to Shahra.

"Shahra, are actually you siding with this rat over me?"

"Absolutely, for I sense he has a pure heart unlike you! You are consumed by your own greed and lust for power!"

"Power is the only thing that matters in this world. Let me show you!"

He raises his hand. A fiery blast erupts from it. It heads straight for Shahra! Sonic moves quickly and pushes Shahra out of harm's way causing the blast to hit him instead. The force of the blast knocks him to the ground. He immediately stands back up looking a bit dizzy. Shahra rushes over to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. It feels as if my whole body is on fire."

"That is from my flame curse, blue creature."

"The name's Sonic."

"Well Sonic, that curse will surely kill you unless.." Erazor stops talking when he notices Sonic racing towards him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Even if I am cursed I'm still going to defeat you!"

"You fool! You dare to attack me? Don't you realize that I am the only one who can remove the curse?!"

"I don't need your help!" Sonic snaps at him.

He goes to attack Erazor when the flames inside him burn brighter. He stops holding his body in pain.

_I can't let this curse get to me! I have to stop him!_

His legs grow weak as he collapses to the ground.

"Sonic, please refrain from fighting Erazor. Your body won't be able to handle the strain. If this keeps up you'll die!" Shahra pleads.

"Which is why you'll do as I say if you wish to live. You are to bring me the seven secret rings. Once you have done that I shall remove the curse."

An hourglass appears in Erazor's hand covered with a piece of cloth.

"You only have a short amount of time to collect the rings."

"Exactly how long do I have?" Sonic asks weakly.

"That's just it. You don't know how much time you have. So you better hurry! Farewell!"

He laughs evilly as he disappears into thin air.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Shahra asks looking worried.

"Can you remove the curse?"

"I'll try." She raises her arms. The bracelets on her arms start to glow then stop.

"I'm sorry. His magic is too strong."

"He really did mean it then. I guess I'll have to find these rings after all." He sits up looking quite annoyed.

"Sonic, thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving my life. You truly are quite noble."

"I didn't do it because it's the right thing to do."

"Then why?"

"Because it's the decent thing to do. When someone is in trouble you should help them. Whenever it's right or wrong doesn't matter." He smiles at her before standing up.

"I'm off."

"Sonic, let me come with you."

"If you can keep up you can stay by my side as long as you like."

He runs away and is gone in a flash. Shahra changes her form into that of a spirit and floats after Sonic. She catches up to him as he continues running through the vast desert.

"Shahra, is that you?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, it is. Sonic, please take my ring. It will tell you if there are any secret rings nearby."

Her golden ring appears on Sonic's finger. It starts glowing revealing where they need to go...

**End of Chapter One**


	2. The Rose Desert and the Chaotix Desert

**Chapter Two: The Rose and Chaotix Desert**

He runs away and is gone in a flash. Shahra changes her form into that of a spirit and floats after Sonic. She catches up to him as he continues running through the vast desert.

"Shahra, is that you?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, it is. Sonic, please take my ring. It will tell you if there are any secret rings nearby."

Her golden ring appears on Sonic's finger. It starts glowing. Sonic skids to a stop. He finds himself at a desert surrounded by many different flowers. He notices Cream the Rabbit picking some flowers. He casually walks up to her.

"Hi, Cream. I'm surprised to see you here."

Cream gives Sonic a confused look. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Sonic, remember?"

"I.. I don't remember! I'm very sorry!"

"It's okay. Say, do you know anything about this place?"

"I can't talk to you since you're a stranger. I have to go."

Cream runs inside a palace dropping the flowers she was carrying. Sonic picks the flowers up and runs after her. He heads into the palace and hears a voice coming from a different room.

"Don't worry, Cream. I'll go and talk to this stranger myself."

Amy Rose steps out of the room. She meets Sonic face to face.

"Hey, Amy. Do you know what's going on here?"

Amy blushes. "Are those flowers for me, mysterious stranger?"

"These? I suppose.." Sonic voice trails off as Amy grabs the flowers.

"You also know who I am?" She asks.

"Yes Amy, I've known you for a long time."

"I see. Now I understand." Amy says.

"You do? That's great!" Sonic says feeling relived.

"My fortune for today did say 'Don't despair. Your dream man will come searching for you.'. Don't you see? We have this connection.. a connection of love!"

Sonic shakes his head looking annoyed. _I can never understand Amy's weird logic.._

He tries to think of a way to change the subject. "Amy, do you happen to know about a secret ring?"

"I happen to have one."

"Can I have it?" He asks.

"Only if you promise to go on a date with me."

He sighs. "Fine."

"You didn't promise!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog promise to go on a date with you in exchange for the secret ring."

"Yay! Okay, wait here!"

Amy rushes out of the room then quickly comes back in. She is carrying a jewelry box. She takes the secret ring out and hands it to Sonic.

_This ring appears to be an emitting a small amount of power. This must be the secret ring._

"Thanks, Amy. Well, it's time for me to go."

"You can't leave! We're supposed to go on a date!"

"I have a very important matter to take care of first. See ya!" Sonic runs out of the palace leaving Amy standing there.

"Where to next?" Sonic asks Shahra.

"You just ran past it."

"Really?" Sonic turns around and begins to retrace his steps.

The ring starts glowing once he comes upon a small run down shack. He looks at it unimpressed.

"Is something wrong?" Shahra asks.

"It's nothing." He says as he walks towards the shack. Charmy the Bee flies in front of the door blocking the entrance.

"Halt, intruder!"

Sonic pushes Charmy aside. "I need to speak to your boss."

"Are you one of our clients?" Charmy asks.

"Yes?"

The shack's door busts open as Vector the Crocodile rushes out.

"Hiya, client! I'm sure you're heard of us. We're the Chaotix! World famous detectives! Hey, Espio! Come greet our newest customer!"

Espio turns visible. "You just blew my cover!"

" Sorry. Anyway, our client here needs our help with…"

"You don't know because he hasn't told us yet." Espio reminds him.

"I need the secret ring. It should look like the one I already have." Sonic holds up the secret ring to show them.

Vector looks at Espio.

"Do you know about any secret ring?" He asks.

Espio shakes his head no while Charmy holds up a similar glowing ring.

"I think he means this."

"Can I have the ring, Charmy?" Sonic asks.

"I'll give it to you if you can get me Shadow the Hedgehog's autograph."

"Charmy! You were suppose to ask for money!" Vector yells at him.

"It's my ring! I can ask for whatever I want!"

Sonic gives Charmy a rather friendly smile. "How about I give you **my **autograph instead?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sonic asks feeling offended at Charmy's response.

"Because you're not cool, dark and mysterious like Shadow is."

"Hmmph! I'm also not mopey and angsty like he is." Sonic mumbles before speaking up again.

"Okay, kid. I'll get you your autograph. Be right back."

Sonic runs off and hides behind a nearby palm tree.

"Shahra, I could use your help. If you don't mind that is."

"What is it you wish to ask of me?"

"Can you make a autograph of Shadow appear?"

"I'll try. What does this Shadow look like?"

"Sort of like me but all gloomy looking. Like this."

Sonic changes his face into a comical looking pout.

"He really looks like that?"

"More or less." Sonic answers her.

Shahra closes her eyes. Seconds later a signed photo of Shadow appears out of thin air.

Sonic takes it.

"Is it accurate?" Shahra asks.

"It's good enough."

He races back to the Chaotix. Charmy's eyes sparkle with happiness upon seeing the photo.

"This is awesome! I finally know what he looks like! Ooo! Look! Look!"

Vector and Espio look at the autograph.

"I don't see anything special." Espio remarks.

"It's says 'To my biggest fan, Charmy'!" Charmy explains with glee.

"That must mean it's worth a lot." Vector says.

"As in sentimental value?" Espio asks.

"No, as in money!" Vector answers.

"Forget it! I'm never selling this!" Charmy responds.

"Ahem." Sonic speaks up. "The ring?"

"Here you go." Charmy hands him the second secret ring.

"Thanks." Sonic runs off.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. The Dark Desert and the Sega Desert

**Chapter Three: The Dark and Sega Desert**

He stops once he comes upon a desert that is covered in darkness. The ring starts glowing again indicating the presence of a secret ring. Sonic walks up to the palace's door.

Standing in front of the door is E123-Omega. The robot transforms his arm into a gun and points it at Sonic.

"Halt intruder. State your business."

"I need to speak to whoever runs this place."

The door opens as Rouge the Bat steps out.

" Hello there. Welcome to the Dark Desert. Please come inside."

"Thanks, Rouge." He follows her inside.

"You are to wait here while I inform our leader of your presence. This won't take long." Rouge says.

She walks into the throne room. Sitting on the throne is Shadow the Hedgehog. He looks very perplexed as he tries to write into a book. He gives up throwing the book in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?! I can hardly remember anything! Except for that one fleeting memory of feeling content. Only now.. I don't know anymore. How did I manage to turn my life around? I can't remember at all!"

"You could be over analyzing the situation." Rouge calmly suggests.

He sighs. "That can't be it.."

"Don't worry. I have wonderful news. We have a guest."

"I don't see how that's wonderful."

"What if I were to tell you that our guest has two secret rings."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please, I'm a treasure hunter. I always have a sixth sense when it comes to jewelry."

Shadow thinks about it for a minute. "So, there is more then one secret ring. Very well, send him in."

Rouge leads Sonic into the throne room.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic waves casually to him.

Shadow glances at Sonic surprised.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah Shadow, don't you remember me?"

Shadow gets off of his throne and dashes over to Sonic.

"You must tell me more! I need to know who I am!" Shadow looks fiercely determined as he waits for an answer.

_Why must he always be so melodramatic?_ Sonic wonders.

"Don't stare at me! Just tell me!" Shadow demands.

"I'll tell you everything if you give me the secret ring." Sonic answers.

Shadow takes out the secret ring and is about to hand it over when Rouge speaks up.

"It could be a trick."

"That's true." Shadow says holding the ring back from Sonic's reach. "I have no proof that I can trust you."

Sonic is about to speak up when the flame reappears on his body.

"That flame. Are you working with Erazor?" Rouge asks.

Shadow glares at Sonic. "We're not going to let you take over this palace."

"No, it's not that at all.."

Sonic sighs frustrated before quickly snatching the ring out of Shadow's hand.

"Sorry Shadow, I'll explain everything later when I have the time!" Sonic says before running out of the palace.

"That fiend! How dare he do that to me?! OMEGA! ROUGE! STOP THE INTRUDER!" Shadow shouts angrily.

"Yes, Shadow." Omega hovers after Sonic with Rouge flying overhead.

"You stop him while I'll take the secret ring back!" Rouge tells him.

"Affirmative. Target out of reach. Switching to Mach Speed Mode."

Omega begins hovering at a tremendous speed. He soon catches up to Sonic and begins firing at him. Sonic turns around and jumps into the air. He performs a homing attack smashing Omega with extreme force.

The robot topples to the ground. Sonic is about the finish off the robot when a small object falls in front of him. It explodes blinding him. He stumbles trying desperately to see. Rouge drops down from the sky landing in front of Omega. She holds up a bomb with one hand.

"Omega, are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Damage level at 62. I will go into repair mode."

"You do that while I'll retrieve the ring. You there!" She yells at Sonic. "Give up! You have no chance of defeating me!"

Rouge rushes towards Sonic preparing to attack. When suddenly a large glimmering jewel appears in front of her.

"It's a beautiful gem! And it's all mine!" She hugs the gem.

Shahra floats up to Sonic as fast as she can. When she reaches him she transforms back into her regular form and takes his hand.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to safety!"

She starts running with Sonic holding on to her hand following closely.

"My very pretty gem! Don't worry you'll be safe with me."

"Rouge, don't forget about the mission." Omega reminds her.

Rouge looks around and sees that Sonic is now gone.

"Drat! Shadow's not going to be very happy about this…"

Meanwhile Shahra is still running with Sonic behind her.

"Are we clear?" Sonic asks.

Shahra turns her head to look. "I don't see anyone else around."

Sonic rubs his eyes. "I'm still seeing spots."

Shahra raises her hand and places it on Sonic's forehead. Sonic blinks.

"My vision's back! Thanks, Shahra."

"It was nothing." Shahra replies quietly.

"Don't say that. You saved me back there. Now we can continue on our journey."

"Even after that you still want to keep going?" She asks.

"I'm not going to stop for anything. Ready?"

"I am."

They continue on their journey. After a while they reach their destined location. A bright colorful palace with bright neon lights surrounding it. They walk inside and see that the palace is actually an arcade! A small monkey wearing a red t-shirt greets them as they step inside.

"Ooo ooo!" The monkey says.

"What's your name?" Sonic asks.

The monkey points to the name tag on his shirt. It says 'AiAi'.

"Hi AiAi, do you know if there's a secret ring around here?"

AiAi tilts his head in confusion.

Sonic takes out one of the secret rings. "It looks like this."

AiAi nods before pointing to a Ufo Catcher machine.

"You've gotta be kidding me.." Sonic mumbles as he walks up to the machine.

He presses the start button but nothing happens. Shahra hands him some coins.

"I think you need these."

Sonic drops a few coins into the coin slot. A short while later Sonic is standing there looking annoyed at the machine.

"All of that work just for this." Sonic tosses aside a chao plush. "Besides anything that I can't get by using my speed is not really worth getting." He hands Shahra the last four coins.

She puts the coins into the machine and lowers the claw, which picks up the ring. She carefully tilts the lever so that the claw releases the ring into the drop off slot. She takes the ring out holding it in her hand. Sonic smiles at her slyly.

"You used your magic didn't you?"

"No I didn't." She answers looking deadly serious. "I believe that fate has brought this ring to us. We need this ring after all to help complete our destinies…."

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. The Hero Desert and the Eggman Desert

**Chapter Four: The Hero and Eggman Desert**

Moments later they are outside traveling yet again. Sonic smiles when he sees two familiar figures. He waves to them.

"Tails! Knuckles! It's good to see you two!"

"You know us?" The young fox asks.

"Tails! Don't be so friendly! Just because he knows our names doesn't mean that we can trust him!" Knuckles warns him.

Sonic smirks looking at Knuckles. "You certainly haven't changed."

"That's none of your business!"

Sonic ignores Knuckles's yelling and continues talking. "Do either of you have a secret ring?"

"Hmmph! Even if we do what makes you think we'd give it to you?!" Knuckles yells again.

"Because I need it. That should be obvious to you by now" Sonic simply replies.

"I'm sick of your attitude!" Knuckles goes over to Sonic ready to punch him.

"Knuckles! Stop!" Tails yells.

"Why should I?!"

"So that you don't end up making yourself look like a big fool. Like you usually end up doing." Sonic tells him.

Knuckles pushes Sonic knocking him to the ground. Sonic gets up and pushes Knuckles back. They start arguing with each other while Tails looks at the two.

_Seeing those two fight.. I can't explain it but for some reason it just feels familiar.. _Tails thinks.

"Knuckles! I think he's telling the truth!" Tails exclaims.

"Of course I am." Sonic replies.

"I still don't believe you." Knuckles says.

The flame reappears on Sonic's body. It now looks bigger then before.

"What is that?" Tails asks looking worried.

"That means I haven't got much time left! I need that secret ring!"

"We don't have it." Knuckles answers.

"Yes, we do!" Tails takes out the fifth secret ring. He gives it to Sonic who smiles sincerely at him.

"You've been a big help." Sonic tells him.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tails asks.

"Sorry, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Good luck then.." Tails starts to say.

"Sonic." He answers for him.

"Good luck, Sonic."

"Thanks, Tails. See ya, Knucklehead!" He says before running off.

"I didn't want to help you anyway!" Knuckles yells at him.

The two continue on their way. Shahra notices that Sonic looks gravely concerned.

"Sonic, why did you refuse their help?"

"By collecting these rings for Erazor I feel solely responsible for whatever happens. Therefore.."

He looks ahead and sees many robots guarding a metallic looking palace.

"Eggman must be here."

"Who is Eggman?" Shahra asks.

"He's my main rival. It'll be interesting to see what he's up to."

A lone robot walks up to them. "Halt intruder. You are trespassing!"

Sonic walks away from the robot and up to the palace's door.

"Didn't you hear Unit 12? You are trespassing!" Another robot reminds him.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"For trespassing you are to be escorted to our royal leader who will decide your punishment."

"Lead the way, tincan."

The robot brings Sonic inside the palace and escorts him to the throne room. Sitting upon the throne is Dr.Eggman. He is dressed in a king's attire complete with a crown on his head. On top of Eggman's crown is a secret ring. As soon as Sonic sees Eggman he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Eggman bellows.

"You! Don't you realize how goofy you look?"

"Silence mammal!" Eggman examines Sonic closely. "Have we met before?"

"You know we have."

"I don't care much for your tone."

"So?"

"So?! So?! How dare you speak to me this way! I am King Eggman!"

"Even with that crown on your head you're still the same person you're always are."

Sonic rushes over and snatches Eggman's crown. Eggman panics covering his bald head with his hands.

" KILL HIM! He stole the royal crown!" Eggman shouts.

A few robot guards come into the room. They raise their guns and began firing on Sonic. Sonic runs out of the palace with the crown. He yanks the secret ring off of it.

One of the guard robots catches up to him. It fires it's gun again. Sonic uses the crown as a shield it takes the full hit of the blast. The crown begins to crumble into pieces falling to the ground. Sonic runs off escaping from the robot's firing range. Eggman goes outside the palace only to see his now broken crown.

"YOU FOOLS!" He goes over to his crown picking up the broken pieces. "Not only is my crown ruined but you let him get away!" _That blue creature… I swear I will destroy you one day!_

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. The Final Battle

**Chapter Five: The Final Battle**

Sonic smiles holding up his newly required ring. "Only one more to collect."

Shahra looks at him worried. "Sonic, what are you going to do once you give Erazor the last ring?"

"I'm going to fight him."

Fight him?! He'll be unstoppable once he gets all of that power!"

"I have to give it a try. Besides, I'm not letting that jerk get away with using me to collect these rings! How dare he do to me?! He.." Sonic turns away looking slightly embarrassed as he continues talking. "..He deeply wounded my pride."

Shahra gasps once she sees what ahead of them. "Look at that!"

Sonic and Shahra see a giant glimmering palace floating in the sky. Sonic tries to jump up to reach it but to no avail.

"Darn! It's way too high."

"I can help you with that." Shahra uses her power to make a magic carpet appear.

"Good going, Shahra." Sonic says as he leaps onto the carpet.

Shahra follows as the carpet raises him into the air and up to the palace's entrance. He gets down from the carpet and reaches for the door when Shahra speaks up.

"Sonic, I wish to come with you. I want to help you in any way I can."

"You mean when I fight Erazor?"

She nods.

"If that's what you want." He takes her hand and together they enter inside the palace.

The two race toward the top floor. They reach a room with a closed door. Sonic opens the door and carefully walks inside.

"There it is." Shahra points to the last secret ring that is under a glass case. She lifts the case up while Sonic takes the ring. They wait for something to happen. After a minute of silence Shahra speaks up.

"Doesn't it seem odd?"

"That we got this ring so easily?" Sonic asks.

"No, that we haven't met anyone."

"You're right..." Sonic sees the same covered hourglass that he saw earlier. He removes the piece of cloth only to see that the hourglass is empty!

"What a fool you are!" Erazor says as he appears. "You were never on a time limit! I merely made you think that!"

"Why did you do it then?" Sonic asks feeling very annoyed at Erazor's smugness.

"I wanted you to bring me the secret rings as soon as possible. It should be obvious even to a stupid animal such as yourself."

Sonic angrily glares at Erazor. He looks very furious but manages to contain himself.

"Erazor, you had one of the secret rings all this time?" Shahra asks.

"Yes, I certainly did." Erazor answers.

" Now you can fulfill your part of the deal and remove this curse." Sonic demands.

"First, you must give them to me."

Sonic reluctantly hands Erazor all seven secret rings.

"Excellent! With these rings I shall.."

"Hey!" Sonic interrupts. "Don't forget about me!"

Erazor glares at Sonic annoyed by his interruption. "So be it." He raises his hand. In a flash the flame on Sonic's body disappears.

"It's about time." Sonic remarks.

"Where was I?" Erazor asks himself. "Oh yes. With the power from these rings I shall rule the entire universe! I will become the most powerful being. No...not a being.. A GOD!"

He hears a crash and turns to see that the glass case is now shattered on the ground.

"What a petty matter." He sneers turning his attention back to rings. He sees that in a brief second the rings have disappeared from his grasp. He sees Sonic running away with the rings.

"You! You dare break your word with me?! I shall kill you for that!"

A blade appears in each of Erazor's hands.

"You did it, Sonic!" Shahra proclaims happily as she floats after him.

"I never intended to let Erazor keep the rings. That guy has caused enough trouble as it is!"

He stops running when he sees Erazor standing in front of him.

"Impossible. There's no way he could have caught up to me."

"He must be using his magic! Be careful!" Shahra warns him.

"I will not let you escape! DIE!"

He charges at Sonic trying his best to cut him with his twin blades. Sonic moves quickly managing to avoid being hit by the blades.

"Shahra! Is there anyway for me to unlock the secret ring's power?" He frantically asks.

"No, they only power those whose heart is purely evil!"

Erazor stops slashing at Sonic. He drops his blades letting them fall to the ground.

"I have a much better way of dealing with you!" He yells as his eyes start glowing. A shield of fire surrounds Sonic freezing him in his place as a blast of fire hurls toward him at super speed.

Shahra changes back into her regular form. She runs in front Sonic taking the full hit of the blast.

"SHAHRA!" Sonic screams. He breaks through the fire shield as it burns him. He ignores the pain as he carefully holds Shahra in his arms.

"Shahra, you risked for life for me..."

"You need to live to stop, Erazor. It doesn't matter if I die.."

"Yes, it does! You're my friend!"

"Friend? Thank you, Sonic. I have always wanted to have a true friend. But it's too late for me.." She coughs.

"Shahra, what's wrong?!"

"I'm not going to make it.."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sonic asks softly.

"Take my power. It might be the key to defeating him… Farewell Sonic…"

She closes her eyes as her body disappears. The ring on Sonic's hand starts glowing brightly. Before Sonic can attack Erazor blasts at him knocking him against the palace's wall.

"Give me the rings!" Erazor shouts.

"Never!" Sonic gets up and runs outside the palace. He grabs the magic carpet preparing to use it when it suddenly bursts into flames. He lets go as the carpet disintegrates into ashes.

"You can't escape me. It will be better if you give up. You don't what I'm truly capable of."

"I don't care!"

"You insolent pest!"

He waves his hand causing the curse to reappear. Sonic body's starts burning up. He drops the rings holding his body in pain. A black mist surrounds the rings rising them in the air. The rings float towards Erazor giving him their power.

"With all of this power there is no one who can oppose me! NO ONE!" Erazor yells his voice thundering throughout the sky. Sonic moves closer to him. "I'm still going to stop you!"

"You can't do anything under that curse!"

The flame reappears then grows smaller before disappearing.

"How can that be?!"

_Shahra, thank you. You saved me again._

Erazor turns his attention to his palace that begins to crumble its pieces falling throughout the sky.

"This palace is insignificant now that the whole world is easily in my grasp!" Erazor remarks.

He scans the vast area below him.

"They are all beneath me. I should be the only one allowed to exist in this wonderful world that I have created! Prepare to die inhabits of my world!"

Sonic scowls at Erazor. He runs towards him using all of his strength to push him off of the cliff.

"THAT WON'T STOP ME!!!" Erazor screams as his plunges toward land.

Sonic closes his eyes before jumping off of the cliff. A white shield encases him enabling him to land without being harmed. He sees Erazor has already landed safely on the ground.

Erazor sneers at Sonic. "A shield? Is the best you can do?"

"It's from Shahra's power. Who you just killed!"

"It's her own fault for saving you! You're the real reason she's dead! If she had sided with me this wouldn't of happened. You see, we're more alike then you could ever imagine."

"A scoundrel like you has nothing in common with her."

"Saying that merely proves how foolish you are!" He raises his arms high above his head. In a instant the entire world is ablaze in flames!

"What are you doing?! Sonic yells. A feeling of dread overcomes him. He shakes it off as he tries desperately to concentrate.

"Only the strong deserve to survive! The weak will perish!" Erazor laughs.

_Everyone is going to die! How can I save them all?_ He looks at Erazor trying to figure out his weakness. _Wait! Could it be?_ He runs right up to Erazor who looks at him and laughs.

"What can you do?" Erazor asks. "You're not powerful enough to stop me!"

"Are those bracelet's on your arms just for decoration?"

"My bracelets? They mean nothing to me!" He shouts while creating a shield made out of fire.

_There must be some way I can reach him._ Sonic concentrates as a blue aura surrounds him.

"That alone won't be able to stop me!" Erazor yells.

"Yes, it will. I'm being protected by a water shield." Sonic smashes himself into the fire shield breaking it. "It's over, Erazor!"

He grabs the bracelets on Erazor's wrists. He pulls with all of his strength breaking the bracelet's off. Erazor gasps. "How could I have been defeated by someone like you ?!"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy being full of yourself you would of realized that you just gave away your own weakness." Sonic snidely remarks.

Erazor tries desperately to grab his bracelets back. Sonic jumps backward a couple of feet. Once he's out of Erazor's reach he smashes the bracelets. Erazor screams as his evil powers disappear causing the massive worldwide fire to vanish.

A black lamp suddenly appears. It pulls Erazor into it with it's magical force.

_I guess breaking those bracelets of those really did work. I wasn't really sure what would of happened but it's good to see that everything turned out okay_.

Sonic picks the up the lamp. "If you were a genie all this time then how come you didn't have a master?"

"I once gave a merchant all of the gold that he could ever desire in exchange for magical bracelets. Those bracelets ensured my freedom under the condition that I was never to remove them."

Sonic holds the lamp upside down and begins to shake it.

"I can still destroy you!" Erazor threatens.

"I think not. I found this lamp which means you have to do what I say. Right?"

Erazor grumbles something incomprehensible.

"Fine, be that way."

Sonic begins tossing the lamp into the air.

"Stop it!" Erazor shouts from inside the lamp.

"I'll stop if you promise to listen to me."

Erazor grumbles. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sonic asks in a sing song voice.

Erazor sighs angrily. "Yes, master."

"That's better! Now, I wish to bring Shahra back to life."

"As you command."

Shahra reappears safe and sound. She looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes.

"Did Erazor kill you as well?"

"No, he's in here." He holds up the lamp for her to see.

"You defeated him?" Shahra asks in amazement. Sonic nods yes.

"Sonic, that means that you were the chosen one all of this time." Shahra tells him.

"I wasn't trying to aim for that. I only wanted everything to return to normal. Hey! You hear that, Erazor? My second wish for you to return everything to the way it was. You know, before you used your stupid powers?"

"Can't you wish for something else?" He asks.

"Just do it!" Sonic yells at him.

Erazor mumbles. In a brief second the scenery changes from a desert back into a forest. Sonic looks around content. He hands Shahra the lamp.

"You can make the last wish."

"You don't want it?" She asks bewildered.

"Nope, I have everything I need."

"Sonic, thank you so much." She holds the lamp in her hands staring at it.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asks looking puzzled.

"It's just.. I've never had a chance to want something for myself. It's all so new to me. It's such a momentous decision." She thinks about it carefully.

"What do I want in life? I want.. I want to be free. Free to live life as I please. Erazor, I wish to become human."

"You'll lose all of your power!" He warns her.

"I don't need it."

"Hmmph! As you wish."

The bracelets from Shahra's arms fall to the ground. She stares at the fallen bracelets. "The bond has been broken. I am truly free of my past restrains. It's finally happened! I can now live my own life. It's all thanks to you, Sonic. Sonic?"

She sees Sonic is pouring water from a water bottle into the lamp. Erazor can be heard coughing and spluttering from inside. He gives Shahra an apologetic shrug tipping the lamp so that the water spills out.

"Sorry."

"Perhaps, I should take care of the lamp?" She asks him.

"That would be for the best." He hands the lamp back to her.

"What are you going to do now, Sonic?"

"I'm going to do what I always do. I'm going to embark on a brand new adventure where ever it may be."

He holds out his hand. "Until we meet again."

Shahra smiles and shakes his hand. He waves goodbye to her as he runs off into the distance. Moments later he meets up with Tails, Amy and Knuckles who are back to their original selves.

Unknown to Sonic Shahra is watching him from a distance. After a while she turns around and begins to walk off smiling.

_Goodbye Sonic, I shall never forget you…_

**The End**


End file.
